When the Nadesiko falls down
by D-Naruto
Summary: Minific. SasuHina. Una historia romántica. Principio movidito. Al, final, los corazones siempre acaban encontrándose. Dulzura y nuevas sensaciones. Emociones y sorpresas.
1. Parte 1: Comienzo

**Versión editada de este minific. La primera historia que escribí sobre esta pareja. No sé cómo llegué a esto, pero en cuanto acabé este escrito... me quedé enamorado del SasuHina. Tan cierto como que soy NaruSaku total, y que hay pinceladas de este pairing en este fic. Me encanta la Hinata que describo en la historia, aunque se aleje un poco (o mucho) de su personalidad en el manga-anime. No escribo para calcar la forma de ser, sino para dar vida a otras alternativas. Quien se moleste con esto, será mejor que no lea. Al resto, gracias por leer.  
**

**Pareja:** Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuuga.  
**Drabble:** When the Nadeshiko falls down

**Nota:** Nadeshiko es un árbol que da flores de color blanco, del estilo de los claveles.

**Primera parte**

Era un día especial en aquella villa. El primero de la nueva estación. La mañana se levantó aún fresca, pero en el aire se respiraba la tranquilidad, la armonía y el bienestar del viento cambiante. Los animales más perezosos empezaban a despertar de su letargo, y ya se oían nuevos cantos que llenaban de sonido la quietud de la zona. Los árboles volvían a teñirse de colores, en un maravilloso espectáculo visual que alegraba a los corazones más inquietos. Niños que saltaban, corrían y se caían; de aquí para allá, de allá para acá. Al fin y al cabo, la primavera había llegado.

Hoy es un día como otro cualquiera. Menos mal que el maldito invierno se acabó ya. En esta época podré entrenar mucho mejor y tomarme la revancha con ese usuratonkachi. ¿Cómo es posible que se haya vuelto tan fuerte? Supongo que me equivoqué al irme con Orochimaru. Forma parte del pasado.

- Sasuke-kun, ¿te pasa algo?

- No. Será mejor que te vistas.

- Pero… Sa-Sasuke-kun…

¿No querían a _"__Sasuke-kun__"_? Pues aquí estoy.

¿Qué me pasa? Es la cuarta chica en tres días. Ni siquiera recuerdo sus nombres. Ni sentimientos, ni promesas. Tan sólo disfrutar el momento. No, esto no está bien. Con veinte años no puedo ser tan superficial. Necesito despejarme y aclarar las ideas.

- ¡Hey, Sasuke-kun!

- Mierda, otra pesada.- susurró despiadadamente.- Hola.- un saludo frío y distante.

- Ehm… me preguntaba si querrías salir conmigo.- lanzó la chica ruborizada.

- Está bien. Acompáñame a mi casa. ¿Quieres?- dejó caer, insinuante.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Claro que sí!- exclamó la chica, ingenua.

Otra más. En menos de una hora dos chicas. A este paso… no, ni siquiera sé por qué estoy en la cama de nuevo. ¿Acaso siento algo? Mírala, está encantada de estar contigo.

Dile algo agradable.

No vuelvas a tratarlas como si fueran simples muñecas.

Tú no eres así, eres un ninja de Konoha.

Sólo soy un ninja que ha perdido su camino. Me gustaría parecerme a él, y nunca haber perdido mi camino.

- ¿Te gustó?

- Uhm…- la chica retoza encantada.- Sí, Sasuke-kun. Ha sido fantástico. Yo…- empezó con timidez- …nunca lo había hecho.- miró al Uchiha tan dulcemente que éste se quedó de piedra.

Genial. Ahora, además de ir de flor en flor, las pruebo por vez primera. ¿En qué me estoy convirtiendo? Soy alguien sin corazón, sin sentimientos. ¿Qué le digo ahora?

- A… a mí también me… gustó.- sonrió forzadamente.

- Entonces, ¿saldremos de nuevo, Sasuke-kun?- preguntó ella, feliz y cándida.

- ¿Salir de nuevo?- repitió el ojinegro.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Sasuke-kun?- se interesó la chica.

- ¿Qué?- se giró hacia la chica.- Vete, por favor.- terminó por decir, bajando la mirada.

- ¿Cómo que me vaya?

- Sí, ya me oíste. ¡Fuera de aquí!- exclamó duramente.

- Sa-Sasuke-kun…- gimió ella.- ¿Así es como tratas a todas con las que te acuestas? Vine a darte mi cariño, para que no te sintieras solo. Pero, está claro que nunca te podrías enamorar. Adiós.- y cerró la puerta con fuerza, dejando al chico recostado en la cama.

_Nunca te podrías enamorar… Nunca… Nunca…_

¿Será cierto?

~ o ~

En el lado este de la aldea oculta de la Hoja, una discusión rompía estruendosamente el silencio. Los primeros síntomas de la primavera se dejaban notar. Sorprendida, nerviosa y finalmente rota por el llanto, una chica de largo pelo azul, le echaba en cara a un chico de revuelto pelo marrón, sus encuentros a escondidas con una chica rubia de grandes ojos azules.

Kiba intentó disculparse ante Hinata, pero no sirvió. La Hyuuga, tan bella y delicada como las primerizas flores de la época, dejó entrever su fuego interno.

Le dio un fuerte golpe al chico, quien cayó al suelo de espaldas y mientras se incorporaba, echo una mirada fulminante a la rubia, Ino Yamanaka.

No era para menos: haberlos visto tan cariñosos en mitad del parque, fue razón suficiente para terminar con aquella relación que, últimamente, había perdido la magia de los primeros años.

- ¡Kiba, eres un imbécil!- dicho esto, salió corriendo sin dirección fija.

- Hinata… espera…

- Déjala, Kiba.- añadió Ino, mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

- Pero…

- Es mejor así.- terminó la rubia, más preocupada en sus intereses.

La chica de ojos cristalinos seguía corriendo sin rumbo. Estaba alterada, su mundo se había venido abajo cuando vio aquella escena. No quería pensar en ello, pero lo tenía clavado en la mente. Tanto tiempo con el Inuzuka para nada. Un esfuerzo para crear una relación con futuro, echado a perder por un efímero momento de diversión. Así se lo había agradecido aquél de quien se enamoró tiempo atrás.

Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de una presencia. Y allí estaba él: caminando pensativo, mordiéndose a sí mismo. Su vida era monótona. Estaba solo.

Pero ya se sabe que, cuando menos te lo esperas, dos corazones rotos por distintos motivos, pueden volver a renacer. Volver a sentir, volver a latir. Así sucedió: chocaron. Sus ojos. Sus cuerpos. Sus almas. Y sus palabras.

- Lo siento, Sasuke-san…

- Ah… Hi-Hinata-san. ¿Te pasa…?

- Lo siento…

Y siguió. Sasuke la seguía mirando, fijamente. Vio cómo las lágrimas que caían por aquellas coloradas mejillas, formaban dos hilitos mágicos, brillantes, que la leve brisa robaba de las blancas perlas, que hacía un segundo lo miraban. Sintió una punzada muy adentro.

~ o ~

A media tarde, el ojinegro decidió ir a su sitio preferido: una casa de té de estilo antiguo, un lugar muy apacible. Entró y su mirada se clavó en la mesa del fondo. Allí estaba ella: Hinata Hyuuga. Se acercó y la miró de una forma distinta. Su corazón volvía a latir con fuerza.

- Hola. ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?

- Sa-Sasuke-san… Sí, claro.

Pasaron los minutos, mientras tomaban con calma y saboreaban cada gota de su té. Curiosamente, el mismo té. Primer tema de conversación. Algo en común. Un paso ya está dado. Luego, otra vez ese incómodo silencio. Miradas. Ojos que se encuentran y rubor.

Y, de nuevo, las palabras fluyen en sintonía. Apresuradas, pero claras y suaves.

- Perdón por lo de esta mañana, Sasuke-san.- la chica lo miró contemplativa.

- No tienes que disculparte. Yo también iba despistado.- él sonrió.- ¿Qué te pasó?

La sinceridad llega de ambos lados. Preguntas certeras y dulces. Como las especias que beben. Sorbo tras sorbo, aquella tarde va pasando y, con ella, los corazones se van llenando de vida, de sentimientos y sensaciones. Al final, la prueba de fuego: una duda inquieta empieza a aparecer. La timidez desaparece.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí, Sasuke-san?- preguntó, intrépida, la Hyuuga.

- Será cosa del destino.- respondió el Uchiha, mordaz.

- Vaya, no sabía que el clan Uchiha tuviera sentido del humor.- disparó ella en un toque sarcástico.- Y, además, con cierta belleza.- terminó, insinuando.

- Ni yo me había percatado del encanto que hay en el clan Hyuuga.- sus palabras surtieron el efecto deseado.

- Ahora entiendo el porqué de que todas te persiguieran cuando éramos estudiantes.- dijo ella, totalmente colorada.

- No exactamente, Hinata-san.- comenzó él.- Siempre fue por mi físico y no por mi forma de ser.- zanjó con algo de tristeza en el rostro.

- Sí…- susurró ella.- Pero nunca sabrán lo que se perdieron de tu interior.- piropeó con un cierto cariz de ambigüedad.

- Hinata…

Sucumbió la noche. Paseando de regreso a casa, culminaron en una caricia labial de proporciones no experimentadas jamás. Un beso. Caricias. Las sonrisas del dulce principio. Miradas. Y una despedida que se hizo soportable por la cercanía. El paso del tiempo se detuvo un instante, para observar con incredulidad y esperanza aquel chispazo. Después, pasó lento. Luego, rápido.

Nunca a gusto de todos o a disgusto de unos pocos.

Así fue como empezó todo: un encuentro fortuito entre dos corazones solitarios.

Tres semanas más tarde estaban solos. A la orilla de aquel lago cristalino y a la sombra del árbol blanco: blanco como los ojos de la Hyuuga, que lo miraba maravillada. Nadeshiko. Estaba en flor y la brisa alegraba su baile. Sasuke y Hinata observaban el gran cielo, más azul que nunca para ellos.

Abrazados. Recostados sobre el grueso tronco. Sus miradas volvieron a encontrase, para ordenar a sus labios que su unieran nuevamente. Dos líneas sucesorias unidas en conjunción. Dos eran los que estaban, pero sólo un ser en alma y corazón. Y cuando menos se espera… aparece el amor.

Pasión. Respiración apresurada. Suspiros. Movimiento. Clímax. Y así consumaron aquel deseo, mientras las blancas flores caían.


	2. Parte 2: Proposición

**Segunda parte**

Habían pasado tres primaveras desde que dio comienzo aquel amor entre corazones lastimados. Tres años en los que se habían vuelto inseparables: tan sólo por misiones que sus nuevos rangos les permitían hacer; ambos eran jounin. Dos de los mejores de la villa, bajo las órdenes de la que seguía siendo la primera Hokage de la villa; la Quinta en orden numérico: Tsunade. La prosperidad se acomodó en la aldea. Todo era paz, tranquilidad. Quedaba reflejado en el número de misiones que se le pedían a la Hoja. Aunque fuera inferior al de otros años, Konoha seguía siendo la primera opción de la mayoría de clientes. Y todo gracias a aquella generación invencible de shinobi, que ahora contaban con veintidós o veintitrés años a sus espaldas. Una edad en la que, muchos de ellos, tomaban decisiones para su futuro. Y así, en la primavera de aquel año, la villa se vistió de gala para celebrar numerosas bodas.

Pero, aún quedaba una en el tintero.

El aire primaveral me recuerda a ella: fresco, vivo, límpido. ¿Cuánto ha pasado ya desde aquella oscura época? Dos… no, tres años junto a ella. Tres maravillosos años que, sin embargo, el tiempo ha querido que parezcan tres efímeros segundos. Han sido tan dulces y sensacionales. Gracias a ella: Hinata Hyuuga, mi amor verdadero.

- Sasuke…

Ni siquiera el molesto de Naruto me hace enfadar. ¿Tanto me ha cambiado ella? Todo para mejor. Qué feliz me siento, no puedo sino sonreír abiertamente.

- Tsunade llamando a Sasuke. ¿Me recibes?

- ¿Qué?- el chico movió su cabeza.- Lo siento, Tsunade-sama. Estaba…

- Pensando en Hinata, ¿verdad?- terminó ella.- Se te nota demasiado, Sasuke.- remarcó con una sonrisa divertida.

- Bueno.- guardó su sonrisa, poniendo su cara de siempre.- ¿Para qué me quieres ahora?- frunció el ceño.

- No te pongas tan serio.- rió.- Sólo te llamé para decirte que puedes tomarte el resto del mes de vacaciones.

- Es una buena noticia. Gracias, Tsunade-sama.- y con la misma caminó hacia la puerta.

- ¡Espera hombre! Quizá sea meterme donde no me llaman…- bajó el tono.- Pero, ¿cuándo vas a pedírselo?

Sasuke se quedó parado con la mano en el pomo. Sabía a qué se refería la rubia princesa: últimamente, había pensado en ello. La idea de vivir junto a Hinata para siempre, viéndola cada día al alba. Amándola en las oscuras noches. Todo aquello le hacía palpitar lleno de vida, lleno de ganas. Pero, una duda le remordía por dentro. ¿Y si no estaba preparado para el compromiso? Recordó su triste pasado.

- Es cierto.- empezó.- Lo que decida hacer con mi vida, no te importa.- cerró la puerta con fuerza.

- Yare, yare… Sigue siendo tan irritable como siempre.- miró a la puerta.- Este mes habrá otra boda.- gesticuló una mueca, segura de sus palabras.

~ o ~

Al atardecer, Hinata caminaba por las calles de la ciudad. Ella también tenía vacaciones ese mes. Las últimas misiones le habían dado una madurez que se dejaba notar en su cuerpo: su pelo era más largo. Su cara mostraba la mujer en la que se había convertido. Pero, lo que más llamaba la atención, era su nuevo vestuario: la timidez con la que todo el mundo la relacionaba, había desaparecido. Ahora vestía con una minifalda abierta por un lado, para liberar sus movimientos. La chaqueta que antaño llevaba, dejó paso a unas mallas sobre las que se observaba un top muy sexy. En definitiva, la madurez adquirida no sólo estaba en su físico, sino en su mente. Sus curvas no pasaban desapercibidas. Más de uno, y de una, desearía estar en el lugar de Sasuke.

- Konnichiwa, Hinata-san.- saludó, tímida, una de las seguidoras de la Hyuuga.

- Hola, Kanako-chan.- sonrió ella, amable.

La tímida chica salió corriendo llena de felicidad, por haber recibido el saludo de la kunoichi a la cual admiraba. Hinata no pudo más que sonreír ante aquello. Recordó años atrás, cuando ella misma se veía en situación.

Siempre tras él. Siempre.

Ahora, eran tan buenos amigos como lo empezaron a ser aquellos años. Ella siempre lo recordaría, porque gracias a él nunca se rindió. Gracias a él y a su fortaleza interna. Cada día en su clan fue un infierno: siempre subestimada por su padre, por su primo. Pero ya nunca más, ahora ella llevaba las riendas de su vida. Era muy feliz con aquel hombre. Metida en sus pensamientos, no se percató de la presencia de alguien muy especial.

- Ey, Hinata.- saludó el ojiazul, tan sonriente como siempre.

- Konnichiwa, Naruto-kun. Qué sorpresa verte por aquí.- respondió ella.

- Vaya, estás fantástica.- dijo acercándose.- No me extraña que Sasuke esté… tan contento.- terminó en voz sarcástica.

- ¡Naruto-kun!- exclamó ella ruborizada.- ¿Sabes dónde está?

- Sí, iba hacia la casa del té.

- Gracias. Por cierto, ¿qué tal con Sakura-san?

- Bueno…- el rubio paró.- La sigo queriendo, pero… el pasado no se olvida tan fácilmente.- acabó, afectado.

- Lo siento, Naruto.- disculpó ella por su pregunta.- Pero, como alguien me dijo una vez, no te rindas así como así. Sigue tu camino.- le guiñó un ojo, sonriendo.

- Gracias, Hinata.- volvió su sonrisa.- Lo recordaré.

~ o ~

Minutos después, Hinata entró en la casa del té. El rincón favorito de Sasuke: allí estaba, en la misma mesa de siempre. La mesa donde se produjo el chispazo, hacía ya tantos años. La chica se acercó y se quedó de pie al lado del Uchiha.

- Hola, ¿qué te pasa?

- Nada.- respondió serio.

- Oh, lástima. Yo que quería cambiar una sonrisa tuya por un besito.- chinchó ella, sabiendo lo que le gustaban sus bromas.

Sasuke levantó la mirada y le regaló su mejor sonrisa. ¿Cómo podía existir una mujer tan dulce y atenta? Y, encima, lo amaba con todo su ser. El chico sintió un dolor repentino. La misma sensación que tuvo cuando Orochimaru lo marcó. Aunque, esta vez, era algo más profundo y, a la vez, más violento. Sentía que él no era digno de aquella persona tan bella. Procuró no borrar la sonrisa. Ella lo miró más atenta aún. Lo sintió: los ojos de Hinata estaban leyendo su reacción. Se puso seria y se sentó a su lado.

- Sasuke, si no me lo dices tú, te lo sacaré de cualquier forma.- susurró con una voz más áspera.

- Perdóname, Hinata.- escondió la mirada.- Necesito tiempo.- intentó escapar.

La chica, veloz, lo agarró del brazo. Paró su escapada en seco y escudriñó en profundidad sus pupilas. Sasuke estaba muy emocionado por aquel momento y no pudo retener unas simples gotas de dolor: sus mejillas se humedecieron. Hinata agrandó los ojos sorprendida. Lo abrazó.

El tiempo se paró para los dos. Sasuke estuvo a punto de derrumbarse, de rendirse; pero ella lo levantó. Lo apoyó en aquel momento de ausencia. Le dio el amor que, durante tres años, le había demostrado a manos llenas. El ojinegro sacó su fortaleza y apartó sus dudas.

Se lo debía a la mujer que tenía enfrente.

- No me hagas esto otra vez, Sasuke. No vuelvas a dudar.

- Nunca más, Hinata. Te quiero demasiado.

Llegó la calidez. El beso reconfortante que disipó cualquier idea inequívoca. La duda dejó paso a las sonrisas. Susurros de agradecimiento.

- Adoro el sabor de tus labios, incluso más que el del té.- dijo ella, saboreando el contenido de la taza, mientras lo miraba.

- La verdad es que yo también.

- ¿Ah, sí? No sabía que te gustaran tanto tus labios.- le enseñó la lengua.

- Qué graciosa.- añadió él con ironía.

Sonrieron.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de la suerte que tenía. Caviló durante el resto de la velada, mientras charlaba con Hinata. Ella lo seguía mirando extrañada. Le pareció que se traía algo entre manos.

Ya fuera del lugar, los dos pasearon agarrados de la mano. La noche era fresca y la luz de la Luna guiaba el camino.

- Tú también estás de vacaciones, ¿verdad?

- Sí. Pero, sin saber por qué… me parece que no tendré mucho tiempo libre.- contestó ella con la cara caída.

Sasuke se rió al ver aquella cara. Luego, pensó en las palabras de Tsunade.

- Lo tenía todo preparado.- masculló entre dientes, mostrando una leve sonrisa.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, boba.- escondió él, dándole un beso en la frente.- Mañana por la mañana, ¿podemos quedar?

- Supongo que sí.

- Genial. ¿Te acuerdas del árbol blanco?

- No podría olvidar aquel lugar.- reconoció ella, colorada.

- Oh… yo tampoco.- intentó disimular él, luego de sonrojarse por el recuerdo.

~ o ~

El día siguiente amaneció espléndido. Perfecto para respirar el aire matinal, dando un paseo. Así fue: coincidieron de camino al lugar mágico. Sasuke estaba radiante. Durante la noche anterior pensó en el paso que iba a dar, y estaba seguro de ello. Hinata no lo sospechaba. Había dejado, lo ocurrido el día anterior, como un recuerdo en su mente. Bien al fondo. Escondido.

Llegaron a la sombra del gran árbol. También habían pasado tres años para aquel lugar, pero estaba perfectamente dispuesto: el aire, el sol, la brisa, las flores y Nadeshiko. Todo fluía en armonía.

Incluso los espíritus de ambos.

Sasuke tomó a Hinata por la cintura y la apoyó contra el árbol. Ella dejó hacer. Entonces, él se arrodilló a sus pies. Bajo el manto de pétalos blancos. La miró. Sus ojos resplandecían en fusión con el paisaje.

Y habló.

- Hinata Hyuuga, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Ella lo miró sorprendida. No se lo esperaba. Jamás lo pensó. Un segundo más tarde, sonreía. Estaba tan feliz por aquello. Sintió más vida que nunca en su interior. Y respondió.

- Sí, quiero.

El árbol blanco, Nadeshiko, volvió a ser cómplice del amor. En plena primavera, en pleno esplendor, volvió a proporcionar un marco incomparable a aquellos sentimientos. La misma pareja que hacía tres años.

Allí estaban: bajo los rayos del cálido sol que se reflejaban en el agua cristalina y pura. Tanto como aquellos corazones que, de nuevo, se unían fuertemente.

Mientras la brisa bailaba con las blancas flores, lo celebraron en la intimidad.


	3. Parte 3: Felicidad

**Tercera parte**

Todo estaba listo para la inminente boda: era la última semana de mayo de aquel fructífero año, en cuanto a enlaces. Los penúltimos retoques para el gran día se hacían con sumo cuidado. Todo debía ser perfecto. La Godaime estaba encantada desde que supo la noticia. Ella nunca dudó de que aquel amor, enmarcado en un pasado de soledad, tendría su culminación el día siguiente. La víspera también estaba siendo ajetreada para ella: sus dotes organizativas y el ser la cabeza visible de la villa, le estaba costando un trabajo agotador. Pero la satisfacción por casar a aquella pareja y vivir la celebración de primera mano, quitaban peso a la ardua tarea. Al final del día, absolutamente todo estaba dispuesto.

Mañana será un gran día. No puedo creer lo afortunado que soy. A mi lado estará la mujer que más quiero. Simplemente, maravillosa. La deseo tanto. Soy incapaz de retener el flujo de sensaciones que abarrotan mi corazón. La dulzura de su mirada, la suavidad de sus manos, el fuego de sus labios…

- ¿En qué piensas, Sasuke?

- En la suerte que tengo por estar contigo.- sonrió él.

- Espero que digas lo mismo cuando tengas que limpiar la casa.- bostezó ella con sarcasmo.

- Eres tan simpática...- se rió el ojinegro, creyendo la broma.

- Hablo en serio.- dijo con un semblante frío.

Sasuke se sorprendió tanto que dio un respingo en la hamaca, y a punto estuvo de caerse. Al final, Hinata no pudo contener la risa floja y rompió en carcajadas.

- ¡Qué inocente llegas a ser, cariño!- exclamó, llorando de la risa.

- Y tú eres muy cruel…- susurró, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Luego, la chica se acurrucó más sobre él y le dejó un beso en la mejilla. Sasuke la atrapó fuerte entre sus brazos y así pasó la noche.

Estrellada. Silenciosa.

Espectadora del amor.

~ o ~

Al día siguiente, la cercanía del mes de junio se dejó notar: el calor apareció sobre la aldea que presentaba una imagen de velocidad, propia del acontecimiento. Ino y Sakura, dos de las damas de honor, corrían de la floristería al lugar de la boda, como locas. Los arreglos florales de la Yamanaka eran preciosos. La pelirrosa ayudaba a su amiga con más corazón que ganas.

- Ya te vale, Ino. Podrías haber avisado antes.- refunfuñó Sakura.

- No te quejes tanto. Además, entre flores estás mucho más guapa.- soltó la rubia, bromeando.

Sakura giró su rostro molesta y, sin quererlo, sus ojos se encontraron con otros azules. Ella saludó al rubio que la estaba mirando embelesado. Naruto respondió al gesto unos segundos después, mientras que la chica continuaba con su trabajo. Estaba guapísima con el vestido aguamarina. El chico siguió plantado, mirándola a lo lejos.

- ¿Cuándo vas a atreverte, usuratonkachi?

Sasuke había llegado, ya vestido con el traje. Iba reluciente y soberbiamente arreglado. Además, su largo cabello le daba un aire de seriedad impuesta, que se entremezclaba con el juvenil flequillo que aún lucía. Sus afilados ojos resplandecían detrás del pelo.

- ¡Si estás presentable y todo!- exclamó el rubio, sonriendo.

- No te escabullas, Naruto. ¿Piensas decirle algo hoy?- insistió.

- No es tan fácil.- bajó la mirada.

- Sí, lo es. Acércate a ella y háblale. Si no lo intentas, nunca lo sabrás.

Naruto levantó la cabeza y agradeció las palabras con una sonrisa.

- Por ahora, deja que te coloque bien la corbata, imbécil.

- Ése es el idiota que conozco.

Ambos chocaron sus manos, en un gesto que reconocía una gran amistad, fraguada desde hacía tantos años.

Mientras tanto, las chicas terminaban de colocar las últimas flores: el escenario, al aire libre, había quedado impresionante. Los rayos de luz le daban un toque sorprendente y mágico al lugar. En ese instante, Tenten llamó a ambas desde el improvisado vestuario para la novia. Ino aprovechó para llevar el ramo que había preparado, especialmente, para Hinata.

Dentro, además de la castaña, estaba Tsunade que se había ofrecido en ayudar a la guapísima Hyuuga. Hinata estaba radiante. Adelantándose al sofoco que hacía aquel día, vestía un traje de encaje blanco propio del verano: una minifalda por encima de las rodillas, ajustada; una cola simple, pero muy linda; el corpiño era una obra de arte, encajado perfectamente con sus precisas curvas y un generoso escote; y, en vez de un velo, una corona de flores que resaltaba el color pálido de sus ojos. Centelleaban como estrellas brillantes en una noche oscura. Y el cabello, aquel precioso azul oscuro, recogido en una sola cola, que dejaba caer dos flequillos en la parte frontal. La Hokage sonreía orgullosa. Las chicas se quedaron sin habla.

- Chicas, ¿cómo estoy?- preguntó Hinata, sonrojada.

- Preciosa…- susurraron Ino y Tenten, mirándola con estrellitas en los ojos.

La novia miró hacia Sakura, esperando una respuesta. La pelirrosa sonrió. Luego, alguien la llamó desde fuera: tenía que prepararse para acompañar a Sasuke al altar. Tsunade salió antes, ya que ella oficiaría aquel enlace. Antes de marcharse, la ojiverde respondió.

- Hinata…- comenzó- …eres la novia perfecta.- terminó, guiñando el ojo.

~ o ~

Los asistentes se pusieron en pie para recibir al novio: iba con la dama de honor que, él mismo, había elegido. Su compañera y amiga, Sakura Haruno. Las miradas de los presentes se compartían. Mientras recorrían la distancia, hablaban.

- Te miran más a ti, Sasuke. Debería ser la novia.- añadió de broma.

- Sakura, con ese vestido… te miran más a ti.- dijo, después de echarle una mirada.- A ti te gustan más idiotas que yo, ¿no?- remató, socarrón.

Ella se sonrojó y se separó del novio: ya habían llegado frente a Tsunade. Era el turno de la novia y su acompañante: un chico que, también, había elegido Hinata y que fue aprobado precisamente por Sasuke. Quién iba a ser si no: Naruto Uzumaki.

La música celestial empezó a sonar: las notas fascinaron a los que allí estaban y, la novia, apareció. La exclamación fue general al verla tan bella: daba una sensación de finura, de esplendor. Naruto se había quedado de piedra cuando la vio. La llevaba como todo un caballero hacia el sagrario.

- Siento que tu padre no esté en mi lugar.- susurró el rubio.

Todo el mundo miraba a la novia. No era para menos. De ese modo, la conversación que traían pasó desapercibida.

- No importa, Naruto-kun. Siendo sincera, te prefiero a ti.- ella le sonrió.

- Como sigas por ahí, voy a tener que matar a Sasuke.- bromeó.

- Mejor céntrate en la chica que tienes al lado.- agregó, irónica.

Naruto miró hacia el lado señalado: de nuevo, las miradas se unieron. Sakura lo estaba escudriñando con una sonrisa en la cara. Él regaló un mismo guiño y se colocó al otro lado.

Sasuke observaba, incrédulo, a su novia: era la mujer más hermosa que sus ojos habían captado. Se enamoró aún más, si cabía. En ese instante, Tsunade dio comienzo a la ceremonia.

Minutos más tarde, llegó el gran momento: el momento cumbre. La oficial pidió los anillos.

- Hinata Hyuuga, ¿quieres a Sasuke Uchiha como tu legítimo esposo?

- Sí, quiero.

- Sasuke Uchiha, ¿quieres a Hinata Hyuuga como tu legítima esposa?

- Sí, quiero.

- Por el poder que me ha sido concedido, yo los declaro marido y mujer.

Ni que decir que el típico beso no se hizo esperar. Fue el momento en el que las presentes exclamaron un gran _"__¡kyah!__"_, y los presentes se quedaron con las ganas. Luego, los recién casados corrieron a través del pasillo, mientras los invitados tiraban pétalos de flores sobre ellos.

Después, el banquete de boda empezó. Todos se trasladaron a las mesas, mientras en un rincón apartado, los novios se tomaban un momento de intimidad.

- Felicidades, señor Hyuuga.- apuntó la chica con su sarcasmo.

- Felicidades, señora Uchiha.- el chico le fue a la zaga.

Se fundieron en un beso apasionado. Íntimo. Lleno de caricias. El primer beso que se tomaban como matrimonio. Era un nuevo paso, una experiencia nueva.

~ o ~

La fiesta transcurrió como es normal en un día tan especial: la comida estaba riquísima. La bebida no faltó ni a los más insaciables. Por supuesto, siendo Sasuke y Hinata, se acordaron de su querido Naruto. Ramen a raudales para el rubio, que parecía el más feliz junto con Chouji. Nunca habían visto tal cantidad de comida junta. Los dos se estaban poniendo las botas. Sus sonrisas de gusto lo confirmaban.

Rato más adelante fue momento de partir la tarta. Los novios juntaron sus manos y la cortaron unidos. La gente aplaudió, como suele ser habitual, y se sirvió el postre. Una tarta con varias capas en cada piso, de un bizcocho muy suave. Todo bañado en una nata casera en su punto justo. Y, todo aquello, aderezado con cientos de fresas. No hubo persona que no relamiera su cucharilla con fiereza.

El banquete había sido un éxito rotundo.

La velada siguió adelante con un espectáculo que nadie se quiso perder: la novia iba a tirar su ramo de flores. Sobre una línea imaginaria, más atrás de donde estaba colocada Hinata, se amontonaron todas las chicas.

Empujones. Gritos. Golpes. Insultos. En aquella jungla valía todo por el preciado tesoro. Las dos kunoichi más agresivas estaban a la cabeza: Ino y Sakura.

Mientras tanto, los hombres se partían de la risa viendo semejante exhibición. Las chicas se giraron un sólo instante para mandar miradas frías a sus acompañantes: _"__Cómo__ van __a __entender__ algo __así, __unas __mentes __tan __simples__"__-_ pensaron todas, acordes.

- Naruto, ¿qué harás si Sakura coge el ramo?- preguntó Sasuke, aproximándose al chico.

- ¿Qué…? No digas tonterías Sasuke. Sakura-chan no…

Justo en ese minuto, Hinata lo había lanzado al aire e iba cayendo. Las chicas se peleaban por llegar a cogerlo. Muchas cayeron al suelo como resultado de la fuerte lucha. Al final, sorpresa para todos o, más bien, sorpresa para uno: la pelirrosa había agarrado el ramo en el último momento frente a Ino, que lloraba desconsolada. Desde el suelo, Sakura miró hacia donde se encontraba Naruto. Éste se ruborizó completamente, al tiempo que la chica sonreía feliz. Hinata y Sasuke se miraron en la distancia, sonriéndose cómplices.

- Te lo dije, usuratonkachi.

El rubio estaba helado. No dijo una palabra.

Luego, tocó el baile. La primera pareja en salir a la pista fue la de los recién casados. Bailaron una pieza lenta con mucha soltura y delicadeza, que dejó maravillados a los demás. Seguidamente, todos se unieron al bailoteo, mientras charlaban animadamente. Ya recuperado de la emoción anterior, Naruto se acercó a la feliz pareja. Pidió a Sasuke que le dejará un baile con su mujer. El Uchiha aceptó de buena gana, sabiendo lo que su maravillosa Hinata tenía en mente.

- Bailas muy bien, Naruto-kun.- empezó aduladora.- Creo que siempre te llamaré así, tengamos los años que tengamos.- rió sonoramente.

- A mí no me molesta.- acompañó el ojiazul, sonriente.

- ¿Has hablado con Sakura-san?- examinó de improviso.

- Aún no.

- Naruto-kun, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?- preguntó unos segundos después.

- Claro, Hinata.

- Cierra los ojos. Vamos, hazme caso.- Naruto cerró los ojos.- Ahora, imagina que estás con ella, ¿qué sientes?

- Felicidad.- él sonrió con sus ojos cerrados.

Hinata no dijo más. Naruto no percibió el cambio, hasta que unos minutos más adelante abrió sus ojos. Entonces, vio que no era Hinata quien bailaba con él: era Sakura. Estaba sonriendo algo ruborizada. Después, simplemente pasó lo que debía haber pasado tiempo atrás.

Hinata y Sasuke miraban, abrazados, el final perfecto de su elaborado plan.

- ¿Nos vamos de luna de miel?

- Sí.

~ o ~

A principios de septiembre de ese mismo año, Hinata ya estaba totalmente instalada en la casa de Sasuke. Habían decidido mucho en su viaje de luna de miel y, en esos momentos, estaban aplicando sus planes de futuro.

Al día siguiente, la chica se levantó con nauseas: no se encontraba muy bien, por lo que su marido decidió quedarse en casa a cuidarla. Ella se negó. Le dijo que fuera a hacer la misión que tenía pendiente. Sasuke no se quejó: se marchó bien temprano para llegar a casa lo antes posible. Así fue cómo, en la noche de aquel día, una gran noticia exaltó al muchacho: Hinata estaba embarazada.

Poco a poco, todos fueron enterándose de la noticia; hasta que, nueve meses más tarde, justo el diecisiete de mayo del año siguiente, la Hyuuga dio a luz a una preciosa niña. La maternidad le sentó muy bien a la mujer, que presentaba un aspecto refulgente. Hinata siempre tuvo un brillo especial. Sasuke se sentía más y más feliz cada día. No en vano estaba casado con aquella magnífica mujer y, más aún, su amor había dado fruto. El hombre también demostró su madurez al llevar todo el peso de las responsabilidades de su nuevo estado, al tiempo que Hinata tenía unas semanas de descanso. La niña era muy tranquila y, uno de los últimos días de aquel mes de mayo, sus padres acordaron el nombre perfecto: Shinobu.

~ o ~

Dos años después, durante la primavera más agradable que se recuerda en la historia de Konoha, el matrimonio Uchiha-Hyuuga estaba de descanso. Aprovechando la ocasión, estuvieron la mañana de uno de los fantásticos días primaverales viendo fotos: la pequeña Shinobu estaba en medio de los dos, cuando fijó su mirada en una foto muy especial. En ella, sus padres estaban al lado del árbol blanco.

Fue el instante en el que decidieron volver a aquel lugar, seis años después de la primera vez.

No tardaron mucho en llegar. Una vez allí, la imagen no era tal y como la recordaban: por desgracia, el tiempo también había pasado largo allí.

Una sensación de tristeza embargó a la pareja. Tantos momentos vividos en aquel sitio. Bajo la sombra de aquel árbol…

Nadeshiko estaba llorando. Sus últimos pétalos se despedían para no volver. Las flores blancas bailarían una última vez para ellos.

- Papi, ¿por qué caen las hojas del árbol?- preguntó, ingenua, la chiquilla.

- Porque está llorando.- contestó él, mientras se sentaban a la sombra.

Entonces, la pequeña Shinobu se acercó al tronco del árbol y le dio un besito. Un gesto cariñoso al que sus padres sonrieron: la niña era muy inteligente para su edad.

- No estés triste, Nadeshiko.- dijo con total normalidad.

Había aprendido el nombre del árbol blanco con tan sólo oírlo una vez. Su mamá la abrazó fuerte y le plantó un beso en la frente. La niña contestó con una sonrisa llena de luz, y de esperanza, para un gran futuro.

- Shinobu, no todas las lágrimas son de tristeza.- añadió Hinata.

Y, nuevamente, en el lugar más especial para ellos, la canción que empezó a sonar el día que sus corazones se encontraron, llenó con su melodía aquel rincón. Aquél donde sus sueños empezaron a forjarse años atrás.

Fue el principio del resto de sus vidas.

_When the Nadeshiko falls down, my heart will be yours._


End file.
